Requests
by Awesomenesss-sama
Summary: A piece of shit story from a piece of shit writer who needs to learn a story can't just be FLUFFY KITTENS all the time. Warning: fluff, fluff, unlimited septiplier, OOCness, no plot, an angry girlfriend. One-shot.


_**I know, this is terrible writing with no plot or limitations, it lacks everything a good story needs, and I've even skipped stuff because I just didn't give a fuck. Its horrible. I know. And I deserve hate. I'm a better writer than this, but I needed to write it down.**_

 _ **Also, if my boyfriend is reading this... STOP READING RIGHT NOW! YOU'D BETTER NOT CONTINUE TO READ ANYWAY!**_

* * *

"Hello everybody, my name is Markiplier and welcome to my panel at PAX prime two thousand and sixteen!" Mark waved at the crowd as Jack, Bob and Wade joined him on stage.

"Alright everybody, time for some questions and requests!" Mark grinned at the crowd, "just like last year, we're gonna read some questions from the screen down there and answer them as best we can!"

"How many people tried ta put some Septipler ones in there?" Jack asked the crowd.

A loud cheer gave him his answer.

"Maybe you should rename this to 'the Septiplier panel', Mark" Bob laughed to his friend.

Another cheer from the crowd agreed with him.

"No, no. We should be asking how many people put NORMAL questions in there" Mark corrected Jack.

"Yeah, well obviously a lot of them are Septiplier ones" Jack agreed.

Mark and Jack looked back to their friends and found Wade sitting on the floor.

"Get up, ye lazy ass" Jack lightly kicked Wade's side.

"No, no, let the old man do his own thing" Bob joked.

"You young ones can't expect someone as old as I am to stand the entire time" Wade said with his best old man impression, the guys laughed at the terrible attempt.

"Oh, I'm an old man that sounds fifty years younger" Mark did an impression of Wade's impression.

"Hey, the first question is up" Bob pointed out.

"Whoops" Jack laughed.

"'Do a barrel roll' from...eh, I can't be bothered to read the names this time" Mark shrugged off, "you know who you are!"

"How would you do a barrel roll?" Jack asked.

"Like this" Wade replied, lying down completely and rolling sideways.

"Close enough" Bob nodded.

"Jack?" Mark looked to Jack.

"Why do I have to go first?" Jack whined like a child.

"No, Wade went first, your turn" Mark corrected.

"Fine" Jack sighed over dramatically before lying down and doing a 'barrel roll'.

Mark then did a 'barrel roll' and Bob sat out as per usual.

"Okay, next question" Bob looked at the screen and laughed a little, "Jack, Mark, this person is daring you two to hold hands for the rest of the panel."

"And if we do?" Mark asked over the cheering.

"Septiplier photos!" Someone in the front row shouted.

"Well you heard the fans" Jack grinned, moving to stand next to Mark, laughing a little at the hysterical fangirl squealing coming from the crowd.

As if they were used to it, Jack and Mark started holding hands.

"Any more Septiplier requests?" Mark asked.

The screen flickered a little and put up the next Septiplier request.

"Hug" Jack read.

"Can we stop holding hands while we are?" Mark wondered.

"NO!" Everyone in the crowd chorused.

"How do you hug while holding hands?" Bob asked Wade.

"Twister" Wade shrugged, causing some people to laugh.

"Alright" Mark said hesitantly, turning to face Jack.

"This is going to be interesting" Jack commented before leaning in to hug Mark.

The awkward hug was ended quickly so they wouldn't hurt their wrists during it, but it was enough for many fangirls to die happy.

"Next. Does Mark's pink hair effect how fluffy it is?" Wade read.

"It doesn't look like it, but I'll check" Jack replied with a laugh.

"Yeah, this is all just Septiplier" Bob laughed.

The crowd started laughing when Jack dragged Mark over to one of the black leather lounge chairs and stood on it to be able to properly touch Mark's hair.

"If anything its even more fluffy" Jack grinned, Mark chuckled a little when Jack started patting his head, and the crowd 'daww'ed when he started rubbing his face into Mark's hair like a puppy.

"IS SEPTIPLIER CANON YET?!" A random fangirl in the crowd asked.

"Probably" Wade grinned.

"Definitely" Mark chuckled as Jack made him sit in front of the chair so Jack could use him as a pillow.

"Group hug!" Mark read from the screen. Jack was already hugging him, Bob and Wade joined the hug, and then Mark waved the crowd over.

Some fans were to nervous or they didn't want to, but the majority soon found themselves on stage in a huge group hug.

One exceptionally brave fan convinced her friend to stand behind Jack while she stood behind Mark, and they pushed Jack's and Mark's heads together.

"..." Everyone in the group hug scared with wide eyes, neither Jack nor Mark had made an attempt to pull away; neither of them had moved since they were pushed into the kiss.

"The Septiplier wasn't a joke" one fan realized, everyone's eyes widened even more.

Finally Mark and Jack pulled apart.

"We're continuing this after the panel, right?" Mark whispered to Jack.

"Definitely" Jack confirmed, just as quiet, "but you know they can hear us, right?"

"...Stupid mics" Mark grumbled as the crowd snickered.

* * *

 _ **To my boyfriend (who I know continued to read anyway): you know how I said you'd know when I'm mad? Heh, WELL GUESS WHAT!**_


End file.
